Love City
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Di kota cinta, berlakulah hukum cinta. Di kota cinta pula, muncullah para pelanggar-pelanggar hukum cinta! AU! RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** Sasuke & Hinata

**Warning :** AU, **OoC**, typo[s]

**Summary :** Cinta adalah hal yang semestinya dimiliki setiap orang. Namun, tidak dengan orang-orang ini. Di kota yang memberlakukan hukum cinta dan kental dengan serba-serbi cinta, mereka justru masih mempertanyakan keberadaan cinta. Hal tersebut membuat mereka ditahan para polisi dan dibawa ke tempat rehabilitasi cinta di sebuah asrama tua yang sudah lama tidak terpakai.

* * *

**Love City**

_PRITTT!_

Sebuah peluit ditiup oleh seorang pria berbadan tambun dengan surai coklat dan sepasang tanda lingkaran di pipi. Pria besar itu mengenakan seragam polisi berwarna merah jambu dengan celana sewarna.

Di hadapannya terlihat sejoli yang nampaknya baru saja bertengkar dan melayangkan keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Sang polisi yang mendapati kejadian tersebut lantas mendekat dengan langkah yang ia titi begitu garang.

"Kalian! Ikut saya! Kalian telah melanggar peraturan cinta nomor tiga dengan bertengkar dan memutuskan untuk berpisah!" Pria itu menarik tangan sejoli yang kini hanya menurut ketika mereka dibawa ke pos polisi terdekat di sana.

* * *

Bingung dan aneh? Mungkin itu yang kalian rasakan saat melihat pemandangan barusan. Kenapa ada seorang polisi berpakaian serba merah muda—itu terlalu manis, yang menyeret paksa sepasang kekasih ke kantor polisi hanya karena alasan putus. Tapi, itu memang kenyataan dan hukum yang berlaku di sini. Di Love City. Sebuah kota yang menganut sistem keutamaan cinta. Cinta kepada tumbuhan, hewan dan utamanya pada sesama manusia. Memutuskan tali cinta dengan alasan apa pun tak akan diperbolehkan. Ada undang-undang dalam bentuk kodifikasi yang menyusun sistemasi hukum cinta di kota ini. Bahkan ada polisi yang secara khusus menegakkan hukum tersebut yang biasa disebut dengan polisi cinta. Di sini pun telah berlaku hukum bahwa lelaki yang telah berusia 18 tahun harus segera menikah dengan wanita yang dikehendakinya. Bila lelaki itu masih melajang hingga batas waktu yang ditetapkan, yakni hingga usia 24 tahun untuk pria dan 23 tahun untuk wanita, maka ia akan dijerat tindak pelanggaran hukum cinta nomor empat perihal melajangkan diri dengan unsur kesengajaan dan akan dibawa ke pusat rehabilitasi cinta di sudut kota yang terisolir.

Itu pulalah yang saat ini tengah ditakutkan oleh seorang dewasa bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa bulan lalu usianya genap 24 tahun. Bagaimana ia tidak takut? Ia telah melewati batas waktu pernikahannya! Ia masih lajang kendati para gadis siap berjejer manis menunggunya dibawa ke pelaminan. Tapi, Sasuke tak tertarik. Sasuke adalah seorang _businessman_ yang gagah dan sudah mapan dalam segi apa pun. Ia siap menikah bahkan sedari lama dengan keadaannya yang serba berkelebihan itu. Tapi, sayang bukan main, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang direktur di perusahaan game terbesar membuat ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan konsol-konsol _game_ siap rilis yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik ketimbang melihat gadis seksi berbikini. Membuat ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan pelanggaran tentang hukum cinta di kota ini. Sogok-menyogok tak akan mempan untuk sekadar menyuapi oknum hukum agar membebaskan dirinya dari sistem cinta. Tak peduli kaya-rendah derajat penghuni kota, hukum cinta berlaku paten dan mutlak.

Sudah satu bulan Sasuke absen masuk kantor, _game_ yang biasa ia mainkan teronggok di sudut kamar sementara ia sendiri bergulung dalam selimut dengan degup jantung yang tertabuh kencang. Daftar status pernikahan setiap warga di setiap daerah telah dikirimkan kemarin dan ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan dijemput secara paksa ke tempat rehabilitasi oleh para pria sangar berpakaian serba pink. Mikoto yang cemas akan keadaan putera bungsunya hanya menghela napas ketika sang Uchiha muda enggan beranjak keluar kamar sejak semalam. Mikoto telah berulangkali menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencari jodoh. Bahkan, ia telah menawarkan kesepakatan pada Sasuke untuk menjodohkan puteranya tersebut dengan wanita terbaik Love City. Tapi, Sasuke dengan yang keras kepala tak juga luluh. Wajar memang bila Sasuke menolak. Ia tak ingin menyesal seumur hidup karena menikahi orang yang salah di kota yang paling tidak memperkenankan perceraian. Setiap pasangan suami-isteri yang bercerai akan dijerat dengan pasal nomor satu hukum cinta dengan hukuman maksimal kurungan penjara maksimal seumur hidup! Mengerikan bukan? Hukuman yang setara dengan tindak pidana pembunuhan berencana.

"Sasuke-_chaaan_, _Kaasan_ masuk, ya? Buka pintu kamarmu!" Mikoto menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke berharap puteranya mau keluar dan bertemu dengannya.

Namun, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Keras kepalanya nyaris menyamai batu koral. Sulit diruntuhkan.

Dari dalam, ia berteriak keras dengan raungan yang menghasilkan angin hingga mengibarkan surai Mikoto ke belakang. "TIDAAAK!"

"Sasuke-_chaaan_!"

"TIDAK MAUUU!"

Mikoto menyerah. Ia menarik napas panjang dan melirik ke sudut kanan di mana Fugaku menungguinya sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana ini, _Darling_?" Ia memasang tatapan memelas pada sang suami yang hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala atas tingkah sang anak.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja dia. Paling-paling sebentar lagi petugas polisi datang untuk membawanya."

Kejam? Tidak juga. Komentar Fugaku termasuk bijak karena ia tahu bahwa seberapa pun ia dan sang isteri merajuk, Sasuke memiliki pendirian seteguh karang.

Mikoto berjalan menuju sofa dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Fugaku mengekor di belakang dan respek memijat bahu Mikoto yang telah tampak kelelahan. Sulit benar Sasuke diatur. Lain hal dengan Itachi yang telah menikah di usia 20 tahun dan kini telah memiliki 11 orang anak laki-laki yang katanya akan dimasukkan semua pada klub sepak bola untuk dijadikan satu tim.

"Permisi, kami dari satuan petugas dari kepolisian cinta!" Sebuah teriakan yang lantang memeranjatkan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Keduanya melihat ke arah pintu. Mikoto lantas berlari ke kamar Sasuke lagi dan Fugaku bergegas membukakan pintu.

Vista yang pertama Fugaku lihat adalah segerombol orang yang berjumlah empat orang dengan tubuh menjulang dan memakai pakaian serba pink yang telah dapat diduga merupakan utusan penjemput Sasuke menuju tempat rehabilitasi.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai _ai no yoninshuu_. Berisikan Jirobou, Kimimaro, Sakon dan Ukon.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka menanyakan letak di mana Sasuke berada. Dengan pasrah sang senior Uchiha itu mempersilahkan mereka menandangi kamar Sasuke.

Hal yang tampak di depan pintu adalah Mikoto yang berdiri dengan wajah kusut dan pintu Sasuke yang masih juga tertutup rapat.

"_Darling_." Mikoto memanggil, tentunya memanggil Fugaku. "Sasuke-_chan_ tidak mau keluar juga~!"

"_Ck_!" Fugaku melangkah ke depan pintu kamar Sasuke dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. "Sasuke, cepat keluar! Ini konsekuensi karena kau tidak juga mempersunting seorang isteri hingga kini!"

"TIDAK!" Suara Sasuke lagi-lagi menggema dan menghasilkan angin dahsyat yang langsung menerbangkan rambut palsu Jirobou.

Jirobou yang sepertinya sudah habis kesabaran merenggangkan tangan dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk mendobrak pintu Sasuke. Dalam sekali dorongan, pintu tersebut pun lepas dari engselnya. Di dalam, Sasuke masih saja berada dalam posisi sama sejak semalam. Berada di antara buntalan selimut dengan tangan mencengkeram erat tepian ranjang.

"Ikut kami, Uchiha Sasuke!" Jirobou menarik kaki Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengibas selimut yang menutupi siluet sang Uchiha.

"_OGAAAH_!"

"Ikut!"

"_KAGAAAK_!"

Jirobou terdiam. Tenaga Sasuke melebihi perkiraan walaupun ia dapat lihat ekspresi Sasuke menahan sakit dari tarikan Jirobou di kedua kakinya. Pria gendut itu kemudian melirik pada tiga rekannya. Ketiga rekannya menanggapi lirikkan itu dengan anggukkan dan mereka akhirnya membantu Jirobou menarik kaki Sasuke serempak.

"_ARGH_!"

_KREK!_

Dan cengkeraman Sasuke pada tepi ranjang pun terlepas diiringi bunyi mengilukan dari kaki Sasuke, kemudian. Pada akhirnya, pagi itu kembali cerah dan damai setelah peristiwa berisik barusan.

Pagi hari di Mansion Uchiha pun ditutup dengan diberangkatkannya Sasuke ke rehabilitasi diiringi isak tangis dari sang ibu.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kita bisa melihatnya di rehabilitasi kapan saja, bukan?"

Mikoto menyandarikan diri di bahu Fugaku. "Itu benar, aku tidak menangisi kepergiannya. Tapi … tapi, Sasuke telah membawa seluruh asset harta kita saat ia berkemas-kemas tadi. Buktinya aku tidak menemukan satu pun dompet di laci lemariku."

Fugaku menoleh dengan ekspresi horor. Matanya membulat dan urat-urat layaknya hendak mengeluarkan _byakugan_ bermunculan di sekitar dahi. "**APAAA**?"

* * *

"_Neechan_, jangan bertingkah seperti penguntit begitu, dong." Seorang gadis kecil bermanik _lavender_ mengeluhkan tingkah sang kakak yang seperti buronan.

Bukan hanya karena sang kakak mengenakan kacamata hitam, jubah berbulu tebal, _gloves_ dan _boots_ di musim panas. Tapi, juga karena sejak tadi sang kakak terus tampak gelisah menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Takut pada razia surat pernikahan dan kartu penduduk yang menunjukkan statusnya yang masih melajang di usia-nya yang ke 23.

"_S-sst_, Hanabi-_chan_. _Neechan_ sedang k-kalut kalau-kalau kita b-bertemu dengan p-polisi c-cinta."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-_nee_. Mereka tidak akan tahu Hinata-_nee _sudah menikah atau belum. Lagipula mana mungkin ada polisi cinta di depan jalanan menuju supermarket begini! Jangan berlebihan, _ah_!"

Langkah dua kakak-beradik yang hendak memasuki area jejeran supermarket tiba-tiba terhenti ketika di depan mereka lewatlah sebuah parade penyambutan dengan polisi pink atau polisi cinta yang membentuk sebuah barisan pagar. Hinata menelan ludah, demikian dengan Hanabi. Ini kebetulan pembawa sial yang pernah mereka alami. Bukan cuma satu polisi cinta, tapi lebih! Ya, ampun. Mimpi apa mereka semalam?

Hanabi bertanya pada seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan jaket panjang yang berdiri di sebelahnya untuk menyaksikan acara penyambutan.

"Paman, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

Pria yang sebenarnya sungkan dipanggil paman karena terkesan tua itu berdehem sebentar lalu menjawab. "Penyambutan inspektur kepolisian cinta yang baru. Ia masih sangat muda."

"_Oh_, ternyata begitu Hinata-_nee_. Mereka tidak sedang mengadakan razia, kok, Hinata-_nee_—lho? HINATA-_NEE_?"

Hanabi spontan berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Hinata telah menghilang dari sisinya karena terbawa arus penonton yang kian membludak hingga ke dekat barisan polisi cinta!

Sang adik ingin mengejar kakaknya yang tampak kesulitan bergerak namun tak bisa karena ia pun telah terbawa arus penonton hingga berada semakin jauh dari jangkauan sang kakak.

Hanabi berkeringat dingin saat pundak Hinata tersenggol seorang polisi cinta hingga maju ke jalan di mana mobil inspektur lalu-lalang dengan kacamata yang terlepas entah ke mana dan ia terjatuh di sana tepat ketika mobil insspektur berhenti. Jujur, Hinata lebih pilih tertabrak daripada bertemu dengan isnpektur cinta, deh.

Jerit wanita memekak telinga ketika sang inspektur keluar dari mobil dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Seorang inspektur tampan yang mencirikan dirinya sebagai inspektur cinta dengan lambang kanji cinta di dahi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona? Kembalilah ke barisan penonton. Hati-hati, ya." Tanya sang isnpektur lembut yang mengundang iri para kamu hawa.

Hinata merunduk dan mengangguk. Ia bersyukur karena inspektur di depannya tidak menanyai statusnya. Tapi, memang, ia sedang sial. Kartu tanda penduduk yang menunjukkan usia dan statusnya terjatuh dan diketemukan oleh sang inspektur.

"Nona …." Suara berat sang inspektur menghentikan langkah Hinata. "Kau sudah berusia 23 tahun dan masih lajang."

_Glek!_

"Kau melanggar tata peraturan hukum cinta."

_Glek!_

Hinata mulai ancang-ancang kabur andai kata inspektur tersebut tidak berteriak.

"**TANGKAP DIAAA**!"

Hanabi yang melihat kejadian itu di kejauhan hanya bisa menepuk jidat dan geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Di sinilah _setting_-nya. Sebuah asrama yang ditinggali enam orang muda-mudi yang kedapatan melanggar hukum cinta nomor empat tentang menunda pernikahan karena sengaja. Ada Uchiha Sasuke, seorang tenar dan kaum borjuis yang kecanduan _game_ serta tidak berminat pada wanita melebihi daripada _game_. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang penyanyi panggung yang telah meleburkan hits terkenal di kota lain sedangkan di sini ia tidak terkenal, yang tak lain adalah Blue Moon dan Black Diamond. Namikaze Naruto, _mangaka_ yang menciptakan sebuah _manga_ yang sangat terkenal dengan jalan cerita hidup seorang ninja untuk menjadi hokage. Haruno Sakura, tetangga Naruto yang berprofesi sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit di perfektur Konoha. Ino, gadis penjual bunga dan Shikamaru, seorang pengangguran yang kerjanya menatap awan berarak dari genting rumah. Mereka berenam memiliki latar belakang masing-masing yang menyebabkan mereka bisa sampai pada tempat ini. Tapi, apa pun alasannya, generalisasinya tetap sama. Mereka adalah sekumpulan muda-mudi yang melanggar pasal cinta nomor empat dan akhirnya dikumpulkan bersama di sini untuk menjalani tahapan rehabilitas.

* * *

Minggu pertama.

Banyak pelajaran yang mereka dapat satu minggu ini. Mulai dari perkenalan dan lain sebagainya. Meski disebut rehablitasi, asrama ini cukup mewah dengan akses fasilitas yang setara hotel bintang tiga. Mereka dikenalkan pada banyak lawan jenis dan diusahakan untuk terpikat pada salah seorangnya. Sayang, Sasuke masih saja berkutat dengan _game_ yang disediakan di sana, Hinata dengan kegugupannya pada lawan jenis yang membuat ia masih enggan dekat dengan laki-laki, Naruto yang justru sibuk meneruskan sketsa _manga_-nya yang telah mencapai chapter 600 lebih dan hendak mencapai klimaks, Sakura yang sibuk meramu obat, Ino yang justru memperkenalkan seni _ikebana_ dengan judes pada laki-laki dan Shikamaru yang malah tertidur pulas ketika para gadis kelinci menghampiri.

Pernah pula Sasuke mencoba kabur sendirian dari sana dan ketahuan yang kemudian harus memikul hukuman untuk chatting dengan 300 wanita lewat jejaring sosial. Hukuman yang membuat jemari Sasuke keriting. Apalagi ia harus bersifat layaknya _playboy_ dengan dipandu oleh sang tutor, yakni Genma.

* * *

Minggu kedua.

Komunikasi mulai terjalin di antara sesama penghuni asrama. Dimulai dari Sakura yang memang bertetangga dengan Naruto namun jarang berkomunikasi karena jadwal padat yang mengusung mereka pada kesibukan masing-masing hingga tak sempat bertegur-sapa. Dibanding dengan fokus pada pelatihan cinta yang diselenggarakan di pusat rehabilitasi, mereka justru menjadikan tahapan rehabilitasi yang ada sebagai sarana guyon dan bahan lelucon bersama. Seperti ketika tes ketertarikan. Di sana mereka secara iseng mengatakan tipe ideal mereka. Sasuke mengatakan tipe idealnya adalah wanita botak berdada rata, Hinata dengan tipe ideal yakni seorang pria tua namun masih bisa mengangkat lemari sendiri, Naruto bertipe ideal wanita yang suka mabuk dan makan jamur mentah, Sakura dengan laki-laki setengah wanita yang lebih suka laki-lakinya, Ino dengan laki-laki yang mampu menghafal nama-nama sejarah dan Shikamaru yang meminta perempuan ber-IQ lebih darinya. Tentu saja keinginan mereka yang aneh-aneh itu sulit terlaksana karena tak seorang pun relawan atau penyedia jasa yang memiliki personal seperti yang mereka sebutkan. Akhirnya mereka tertawa lepas melihat pihak rehabilitasi putar otak dan kelimpungan.

Di minggu ketiga, keanehan terjadi. Sakura dan Naruto mendadak tak saling tegur sapa. Mereka bahkan berlagak seperti tak saling kenal ketika berpapasan. Tentunya hal tersebut mengundang tanya dari yang lain. Hingga terungkaplah bahwa keduanya ternyata telah jatuh cinta sedari lama dan kemarin hari Naruto menyatakan perasaannya. Sakura menerima. Setelahnya, mereka melaporkan perkembangan mereka pada pihak rehabilitasi dan tim penyedia jasa memberikan ujian kepada mereka. Mereka harus bersikap saling tidak kenal selama 2 tahun. Tentu saja mereka tidak dapat melakukannya. Naruto pada akhirnya memohon agar ujian keduanya diubah dan hal itu justru meluluskan mereka dari ujian dan membuat mereka dapat meninggalkan pusat rehabilitasi lebih cepat. Ternyata, penyedia jasa sengaja menguji mereka demikian karena takut mereka hanya berakting menjadi sepasang kekasih mengingat mereka tetangga dan bisa saja memiliki susunan rencana untuk keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi. Tapi, cinta mereka sungguhan dan memang sudah ada sejak dulu. Kesibukan membuat cinta itu meredup tapi tak padam. Buktinya? Itu tadi. Sakura dan Naruto tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis lain dan memilih berkecimpung pada aktivitas karena mereka tidak bisa ke lain hati.

Upacara keduanya berlangsung meriah di perfektur Oto. Sasuke, Hinata, Ino dan Shikamaru turut serta menghadiri.

Hinata melihat Sakura yang berbusanakan gaun pengantin dengan takjub. Setiap wanita akan menjadi primadona di hari pernikahannya. Itu memang terbukti benar. Karena, wajah para pengantin selalu berseri dan mereka akan terlihat berkilauan.

Hinata bertepuk-riuh tanpa sadar sepasang mata oniks menatapnya begitu lembut.

* * *

Minggu keempat, kali ini Shikamaru dan Ino yang keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi. Ino yang judes dan berisik entah bagaimana bisa mengubah perangai Shikamaru yang malas. Mereka memutuskan menikah dengan segera dan keluar dari sana. Usai pernikahan itulah benih cinta semakin berkembang. Mereka memilih menikah dahulu baru menumbuhkan cinta satu sama lain. Sebulan setelahnya, Ino telah memiliki cabang toko di berbagai kota sedang Shikamaru telah menjadi anggota kepolisian dan kini telah menyelidik kasus organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang katanya diketuai seorang remaja SMA! Kasus yang sulit namun berkat dukungan Ino berhasil diusut dengan baik oleh jerih-payah serta kecerdasan sang dewasa Nara.

* * *

Minggu kesebelas.

Setahun nyaris tergenapi. Asrama yang dahulu ramai kini hanya tinggal sepi dengan sisa dua manusia yang tak juga tumbuh cinta. Pelbagai trik telah pihak rehabilitasi jalankan namun tak berbuah manis.

Hingga akhirnya, kemarin lusa. Sang inspektur kepolisian cinta bertandang ke asrama. Tujuannya? Ia kata untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Bukan untuk melihat kondisi asrama atau kepentingan formal lainnya.

* * *

Pagi hari Uchiha Sasuke memangku dagu dengan sebal. Tatkala ia turun ke lantai dasar di ruang tamu, ia dapati Hinata tengah berbincang berdua dengan Gaara. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan yang menghasilkan canda-tawa. Membuat Sasuke beranjak kembali ke lantai atas dengan hati panas.

'_Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka melihat mereka berdekatan?'_

* * *

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Aku yang membuatmu harus mendekam di sini dan menjalankan serangkaian tahapan rehabilitasi. Aku bisa saja membebaskanmu. Tapi, aku tak ingin melalaikan tanggung jawabku." Gaara terlihat bersalah ketika sadar bahwa Hinata pasti telah merindukan rumahnya. Keluarga Hyuuga sering menjenguk namun dibatasi waktu dan ruang yang tak senyaman di rumah meski kondisi asrama ini serba mewah.

"T-tak apa-apa. A-aku merasa betah di sini."

Gaara mengerut alis. "Betah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hinata terbelalak dan menutup mulut. Ia sendiri keceplosan bilang seperti itu dan tak tahu-menahu mengapa bisa demikian.

* * *

Senja hari di penghujung musim, surai merah yang tampak ketika Sasuke meniti anak tangga membuat Uchiha muda menyipitkan oniks-nya.

Sasuke merasakan ada api-api cemburu yang memercik hatinya saat melihat Gaara rutin datang ke asrama dengan membawa sebuket bunga _lavender_ hanya untuk menemui Hinata.

"Kau, bukankah kau sudah punya isteri. Tapi, kenapa masih berani mendekati Hinata, _eh_?" Sasuke berkata dari atas anak tangga. Mengalihkan sepasang turunan adam-hawa yang tengah berbicara berdua.

Tadinya Gaara berniat menyabarkan diri. Namun, urung saat ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu Sasuke tujukan padanya sebagai bentuk kecemburuan dan ia merasa Sasuke adalah saingan yang tak perlu ia beri belas-kasih.

"Isteri? _Oh_, aku tahu, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Kau salah paham. Usiaku masih 22 tahun dan aku masih berstatus melajang. Tapi, kurasa aku bisa menghapus status lajangku sebentar lagi." Pemuda bertato cinta di kening itu mengerling pada Hinata yang sontak menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buket bunga.

"_Cih_!" Sasuke merasa kalah. Ia terdiam dan tak lagi berkata apa pun bahkan saat Gaara mencium tangan Hinata selaksana pangeran.

Gaara yang hanya bisa mampir sebentar karena ada tugas segera pamit. Di ruang tamu yang berisikan Sasuke dan Hinata saja, keterdiaman mengungkungi. Hingga Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan sejurus pertanyaan.

"Kau menyukainya juga, Hinata?"

"A-aku—"

"—Jika kau menyukainya. Kau pasti akan menikah dengannya dan pergi dari sini. Itu maumu, 'kan? Selamat jika begitu. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Hinata terdiam. Entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke seperti duri yang menancap di relungnya. Sakit. Ia belum memberikan jawaban apa pun pada Gaara. Ia hanya bilang bahwa ia ingin berpikir dan memerlukan waktu untuk itu. Kenapa Sasuke sedemikian sinis terhadapnya? Kenapa ia merasa sakit dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mendoakan kebahagiaannya dengan Gaara?

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke memokuskan dirinya agar jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis yang dipilihkan penyedia jasa. Namun, tetap tak bisa. Ia sadar ia mencintai Hinata. Ia sadar bahwa ia menyembunyikan satu hal dari semua orang. Bahwa sejak dahulu ia mendambakan bertemu dengan Hinata secara langsung. Ia terbuai oleh suara Hinata kali pertama ketika ia tengah mendengarkan siaran radio di mobil tatkala ia masih berusia 23 tahun. Blue Moon yang diputar membuat perasaannya tenang. Ia pun lantas mencari tahu perihal identitas sang penyanyi pada pihak penyiar dan akhirnya ia tahu bahwa sang pelantun tembang itu ada di kotanya! Ia melihat Hinata bernyanyi secara langsung sekali di sebuah kafe di kota sebelah dan ia terkesima begitu saja. Kesima yang cenderung condong akan cinta. Sampai kemudian, waktu mempertemukan mereka di sini dan Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya. Ia bertingkah seperti biasa namun seringkali mencuri dengar Hinata yang tengah bernyanyi di taman di lantai teratas asrama.

Ia ingat bahwa ia dapat tertawa saat bersama Hinata, menjadi sosoknya yang lain. Ia menjadi seperti ia yang di rumah ketika bersama dengan Hinata. Mengeluarkan sisi hangat yang tak khalayak ketahui. Bukalah majalah pebisnis, maka Sasuke ada di urutan pertama sebagai seorang pebisnis tampan yang paling dingin karakternya. Jauh berbeda dengan ia yang suka berguyon dan beriseng ria di sini.

Hinata. Betapa Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan diri.

* * *

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Gosip yang sampai kepada Sasuke hari ini terasa begitu membakar hatinya. Gosip yang menyebutkan bahwa seminggu lagi Hinata dan Gaara akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Bahwa Hinata dan pihak Hyuuga telah menyetujui lamaran tersebut.

Sasuke menderapkan langkahnya cepat-cepat. Mencari Hinata yang rupanya tengah berada di taman. Bersenandung di sana sendirian.

"HINATA!"

Sasuke dengan garang memanggil nama sang gadis. Tak tunggu lama, pemuda oniks itu mengeratkan jemarinya di bahu Hinata. Membuat gadis itu merintih.

"Hinata! Aku menyukaimu! Aku tak mau kau menikah dengan Gaara. Karena, aku yakin, akulah yang bisa membahagiakanmu!"

"S-sasuke-_kun_, sakit."

"Aku menyukaimu! Tidakkah kau menyadari itu? Sedari lama, Hinata! Aku menyukaimu sedari lama! Setahun yang lalu bahkan sebelum kita bertemu!"

"_Hah_!" Hinata membulatkan _lavender_-nya. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ bilang apa?"

Uchiha termangu. Ia melonggarkan erat cengkeramannya dari bahu Hinata dan merunduk.

"Maaf. Aku … aku menyukaimu."

"Ayo, kita lari dari sini."

"_Hah_!" Kini, giliran Sasuke yang dibuat bingung. "T-tapi, kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Hinata menarik bibirnya. Tersenyum dalam seri cinta. Senyuman hangat yang luar biasa lembut. "Aku pun menyukaimu."

Dari situlah, Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa ia dan Hinata sama. Hinata sedari lama menyukai Sasuke saat mereka bertemu di kafe tempat Hinata menggelar pertunjukkannya. Pandangan mereka yang beradu kala itu menyisakan benih cinta yang kian lama menumbuhi hatinya. Hinata tak mengenal Sasuke dan tak tahu siapa Sasuke karena banyaknya pengunjung saat itu dan ia harus segera bertolak ke panggung selanjutnya usai tampil. Ia lantas berdoa setiap hari agar dapat bertemu kembali dengan sang Uchiha. Doanya terkabul tatkala mereka dijumpakan dalam takdir rehabilitasi cinta di sini. Di kota ini. Love City. Namun, Hinata yang menerima lamaran Gaara adalah benar adanya. Itu terpaksa. Karena, Gaara telah berbaik hati menyokong bisnis orang tuanya menjadi di puncak sehingga bisnis Hyuuga satu derajat dengan bisnis mega Uchiha. Tapi, Hinata bukan makhluk _virtual_, ia manusia yang memiliki rasa dan ia tahu ia tak akan bahagia dengan Gaara.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan memutuskan lari dari sana. Mereka berlari dan tak lelah untuk berlari. Hingga akhirnya langkah mereka menjadi perlahan, perlahan dan berhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah gereja tua entah di mana. Gereja yang tersembunyi di antara taman bunga yang diselubungi pepohonan cemara yang tinggi. Sebuah tempat yang laksana negeri dongeng dengan danau bersih di sisinya. Sasuke dan Hinata perlahan memasuki ruangan gereja. Di dalam sana, Hinata melepas genggaman mereka dan lantas berjalan ke dekat altar. Angin sepoi yang berhembus, mengibarkan surai Hinata ke belakang dan cahaya yang muncul dari celah kaca mozaik gereja dengan ornamen Bunda Maria itu menyinari tubuh sang Hyuuga dengan cantik. Entah bagaimana, sekilas, dari belakang Sasuke melihat pemandangan bahwa Hinata kala itu tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dan berjalan menuju tempat ikrar pernikahan dilantunkan.

Sasuke mengerjap dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya kembali normal. Di sana, di depan altar, Hinata mengatupkan tangan dan memejamkan mata. Suara bening Hinata yang melafalkan doa terdengar jelas. Utamanya ketika sang Hyuuga merunduk dan tulus berdoa.

"Semoga aku dan S-sasuke-_kun_ bahagia bersama selamanya."

Saat itu pula Sasuke tak dapat lagi menahan diri. Ia berlari dan memeluk sang Hyuuga ke antara dada bidangnya. Setelahnya, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan disambut oleh Hinata dengan senyuman bersemburat malu di kedua pipi.

"Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menerima pinanganku dan bersamaku dalam suka dan duka?"

Hinata mengalihkan sebentar wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus, tapi akhirnya kembali menoleh memandang wajah tampan Sasuke sembari menjawab. "Aku bersedia, Sasuke-_kun_."

Entah bagaimana pula, suara lonceng dari menara di belakang gereja terdengar nyaring. Bersahut-sahutan berkat tiupan angin. Sasuke dan Hinata saling tatap hingga akhirnya Sasuke maju perlahan ke depan dan mengelus pipi Hinata yang selembut pualam.

"Sejak pertama bertemu, aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"I-iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Iya."

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata dalam sebuah kecupan panjang. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu gereja tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata! Kalian ditangkap atas kejahatan kabur dari tempat rehabilitasi—_Eh_!"

Para polisi cinta yang masuk secara mendadak pasca berhasil melacak keberadaan keduanya hingga kemari terpana mendapati bahwa buronan mereka tengah terbaluti cinta di depan altar dengan disaksikan saksi bisu yang kudus. Pistol yang ada di tangan mereka bahkan sampai terjatuh saking terkejutnya.

"_Wah_, _wah_. Indah sekali, bukan? Mereka tidak melanggar hukum cinta karena mereka kabur untuk melangsungkan ikrar mereka di sini. Di rumah suci kita." Seorang pastur yang muncul dari ruang peraduan tiba-tiba dan mengalihkan pandangan para polisi dan sejoli yang tengah mabuk cinta itu bercemeletuk sembari bertepuk-tangan.

Sang pastur bernama Sai itu keluar dengan membawa buah tangan berupa sebuah tudung putih yang ia lekas berikan pada sang Uchiha. Uchiha yang tanggap mengambil tudung putih itu. Namun, sesiluet manusia menginterupsi. Sosok bersurai merah yang wajahnya terlihat begitu terluka itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Napasnya memburu dan ia melangkah mendekat pada altar, posisi di mana Sasuke dan Hinata berada.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Apakah usahaku kurang? Kenapa kau memilihnya? Apa karena harta? Aku hanyalah inspektur sementara ia adalah pebisnis muda?" Gaara menarik sebelah tangan Hinata. Hendak membawanya berlari. Tapi, tangan Hinata terangkat dan sekelebat mendarat kencang di pipi sang inspektur.

_Plak!_

"Jangan bicara begitu. Aku tidak m-melihat Sasuke-_kun_ dari segi apa pun terkecuali bahwa aku mencintainya karena murni hati!" Hyuuga cantik itu berseru lantang. Tapi, ia maju perlahan untuk mendekap Gaara dan dengan lembut berkata, "Maaf dan terima kasih. Usahamu adalah budi yang harus kubalas, Gaara-_kun_."

Tubuh sang pemuda bertato cinta itu bergemetar. Orang-orang yang ada di sana tahu bahwa Gaara tengah meluapkan perasaannya dalam tangis. Ini pertamakali Gaara jatuh cinta sekaligus pula pengalaman pertamanya patah hati. Ia menangis hingga tak lama. Sampai ia bangkit dari dekapan Hinata dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau benar. Aku pun sesungguhnya sudah tahu siapa yang akan kau pilih. Anggaplah ini ujian kalian sebelum bersatu. Sasuke." Gaara menoleh pada sang _raven_ yang langsung menggelintirkan bola matanya untuk melihat sorot Gaara yang telah pulih dari keterkejutan dan nestapa. "Jaga Hinata baik-baik."

"Pasti." Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menumbukkan kepalan tangannya dengan kepalan tangan Gaara pertanda bahwa dengan ini perang dingin antara mereka lebur. Bahwa dengan ini pulalah Gaara telah mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah.

"Dengan ini, kita akan menikah secara resmi." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata tatkala ia memasangkan tudung tersebut di atas surai _indigo_ Hinata.

* * *

Demikianlah, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata menikah dalam kesederhanaan. Para keluarga, sanak-saudara dan dua sejoli yang menjadi rekan mereka selama menghuni asrama rehabilitasi ikut menghadiri. Tak lupa, Gaara pun ikut serta di sana meski ia harus cepat undur diri karena bertumpuknya tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Dengan latar tempat yang indah di sebuah pedesaan asri, mereka laksanakan janji bersama berdua tersebut. Gereja yang ternyata bernama Gereja Cinta. Karena, banyak rehabilitan yang jatuh cinta dan kabur ke gereja tersebut untuk melaksanakan ikrar pernikahan di sana baru seusainya mereka dibebaskan dan melaksanakan resepsi di lain tempat. Setelahnya, Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk berbulan madu bersama di perkampungan yang ada di sana dan menikmati saat-saat manisnya cinta di kota cinta. Serba cinta.

_FIN_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

—_**Grey Chocolate (13-10-2012)**_


End file.
